First Christmas, Eternal Memories
by Smash Fanatic U
Summary: It's the Christmas season, but one Smasher just doesn't want to celebrate. Can the Smashers (and Assist Trophies) convince this person to love the holidays, or will they fail miserably. For SmashKing24's Christmas Contest. DISCONTINUED! CANCELLED! THROWN IN THE SCRAP HEAP!
1. Prologue

**Hey people, remember me? You probably don't. I haven't posted anything in a while. Anyway, here's the prologue of my entry for SmashKing24's Christmas Contest. Enjoy, and good luck to the other contestants.**

It was a very special time in the city of Smashville. No, it wasn't time for breakfast. Nor lunch nor dinner. It wasn't anybody's birthday. Mr. Resetti wasn't gone. Okay, he was, but that's not why they were celebrating. Yes, it was that wonderful, festive time known as Christmas. All of the Smashers and Assist Trophies (it was the one time the Smashers and Assist Trophies gathered together) were in the Christmas spirit and were helping set up the decorations all around the Smash Mansion.

"Sorry about this, Shadow, but could you move the wreath a little to the left?" Zelda asked.

"I've moved this thing 26 times already. I think it's pretty centered," the dark hedgehog said.

"Yeah, but it looks a bit... unaligned to me." She spotted R.O.B, who was painted green with red arms. " R.O.B. Could you come over here and tell me if this wreath is centered?"

R.O.B walked over. "Callculating." His eyes began to flash as he processed how centered the wreath was. "For a perfect center, move .87 centimeters to the left."

"See, Shadow, I told you it wasn't centered."

"It's barely anything. It doesn't need to be perfect."

"Oh really? Shouldn't the 'Ultimate Lifeform' be able to do one little job?" Zelda smirked. Shadow groaned and attempted to center it.

"Too far. Move 5.2 millimeters to the right." R.O.B calculated. Shadow groaned louder.

_This is gonna be a long day, _Shadow thought.

"Tch", a voice said.

* * *

><p>"Falco, I bet I can put up these lights faster than you can," Fox said.<p>

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Falco asked.

"Unless you're too chicken to accept it."

"Don't try me. You know I'll be better than you. Just like how I'm the better pilot."

"Then I guess we'll see, won't we?"

"I guess we will. You're on Fox!"

"3... 2... 1...," Fox started counting down.

***Zoom! Zoom!***

"The lights are up. I win," Sonic said.

"Wha?" the two pilots looked at their hands to see that the lights they used to be holding to see that they were gone.

"You're to slow. Ho ho ho," Sonic rhymed.

"Whatever," a voice said.

* * *

><p>Ike, Magnus and Villager were looking around for a nice tree to cut down to make their Christmas tree, and they had split up. Ike was by himself, and Magnus and Villager were together.<p>

"Whoaho," Ike admired the vast variety of suitable Christmas trees. "So many to choose, and not enough time. Well, plenty of time. What to choose?" He pulled out Ragnell and pointed it all the trees. "Trees, prepare yourself!"

Back with Villager and Magnus, Villager kept turning his eyes at Magnus, then back to in front of him, while nervously sweating a little. Magnus noticed him doing this and said "What's up kid? Why're you looking at me like that?"

Villager flinched a bit. "O-Oh. Um no r-reason. It's just that, you're k-kinda... um... s-scary.

"Scary?!"

"Sorrypleasedon'thurtme!"

"Hurt you? Come on, we're all friends here. I wouldn't do that. No matter how I may look, I'm a nice guy. And even if I was a villain, I would have to be a real sicko to hurt someone during the holidays. So lighten up."

"I guess you're right. Sorry for- "

"Don't apologize. Let's just find a tree, " Magnus rubbed Villager's head.

"Ok, Mr. Magnus. "

"Just Magnus is fine. "

* * *

><p>"Hey Shulk, Lucina said she wants to talk to you about something," Toon Link pointed to the other side of the room where Lucina and Lyn were putting up decorations.<p>

"About what?" Shulk asked.

"I dunno. I'm just the messenger," Toon Link said. Shulk said ok and walked over to Lucina. "Phase 1 complete. You're up," Toon Link said to a snake.

Lucina spotted Shulk walking over and waved. "Oh Shulk! It's good that you're here. Could you give us a hand with these decorations?

"Oh is that all?"

"Is that all?!" Lucina walked up to Shulk with a stern face. "These decorations may not seem like much, but they are key in setting the Christmas mood."

"I know. I know. I just-"

"I don't mean to interrupt," Toon Link popped in, "But you should really watch where you're standing." He pointed above and they looked up to see mistletoe hanging on a snake.

"Is that?" Lucina started to turn red.

"Mmhm. And you know what that means," Toon Link laughed.

"B-But back home, I have a-" Shulk tried to protest.

"Too bad," the young hylian interrupted, "It's a rule. You _**have **_to do it."

Let's just say, Shulk's lucky Chrom didn't see what happened next. After "it" the snake dropped from the ceiling, crawled over to Toon Link, and turned into a frog.

"Nice job Sable," Toon Link congratulated as the two high fived.

"Hmph," a voice said.

* * *

><p>Yes, all were festive at this time of year. Well, all but one sole Smasher.<p>

"Christmas this, Christmas that. Everyone's so freaking festive about this pointless Christmas crap. Well, I want nothing to do with this."

**Wow, this prologue was a lot longer then I thought it would be. Well, there you go. The chapter is coming soon. R&R. Smash Fanatic U, out**


	2. Cancelled

**And here's the next chapter... is what I would have said if II was continuing this story, but I'm not. **

**Why, you may ask? Well, I posted the first chapter, but then I saw there was another one with essentially the same idea as mine. The thing is, that one was a whole lot better than mine. It made what I was going to do look like crap. So as that story went on, it got better and better, and I started losing more and more motivation.**

**Eventually I just went "Screw it." And I decided to cancel this story. Maybe I'll try again next time, maybe I won't. I dunno. Anyway... yeah. I dunno what else to say. *Plays Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker in a corner***


End file.
